twrwarefandomcom-20200214-history
UnVisible
This game has been in development since March 2014. There has been no public beta, therefore the game's development may be dropped eventually. Warning! This page may contain spoliers about the general plot in some areas of the game. Proceed with caution. In what seems like a perfect land, many are dying of sickness and unknown causes. The deaths are, however, not of general sickness. Evil has risen, and we humans cannot withstand being on the same land as their dark energy, thus we are falling one by one. Some of us will die trying to protect those that we love. This evil is Invisible, no...'UnVisible'.. "For what we cannot see, we have to encounter...." ''-'Twrmois' ''Unvisible ''takes place in fictional areas and is not suppose to relate to any real life events or locations. The player begins the game as a Swordsman College Graduate named ''Zexal, who spends his life chilling with his roommate and adventuring. Eventually, he ends up hearing a voice who implants a vision in his head of a destroyed earth and upcoming evil that is unknown. Now he must venture out and find out info on this, and hopefully, he can prevent the upcoming threat. If playing through the Normal Road, you will be given the option to change Zexal's name once, once the prolouge chapter is over. Gameplay Unvisible is a RPG. The player goes around talking to people, doing quests, fighting in turn based battles, and more, There is content hidden throughout the game that awards the player with rare items, items that can really help the user, and optionally extra characters. The game contains about 30 easter eggs and will rise up to 100 in the final game. There are various spells and attacks to unlock. The game uses a TP Bar, which goes up as actions are preformed, such as attacking, taking a hit, a turn being complete, etc. As it goes up, that character can use a different array of attacks like tackles, increased damage strikes, combos, etc. While, alongside that, the player has the usual MP bar, which is for spells and such. Extra Characters/Bonus Content In the Ultimate Edition, it is possible to find extra characters to add to your party, some from other games. Note that even though you may find so many that you have more than 4 players in your squad, only up to 4 may be in combat at once. There are also items to find from other TwrWare content as well. (''Twrmois Traditional, TwrWare Class A Shotgun, InstaFreeze Masamune, etc.) Game Progression/Completion Unlike most other RPG's, players can choose to proceed throughout the game as they want, of course, there is a central binding path that leads to the final boss, but theres alot of exploration. In some parts, its possible to skip side quests ''and '''main quests ''however this will make the game harder, as the player hasnt earned the xp from those paths, and doing this too much will effect the ending you receive. There are multiple endings to receive. The... *Good Ending *Decent Ending *Bad Ending *Nightmare Ending The first three is self explainatory, but the Nightmare ending is if you really messed up, it involves a quest that in the end, results in the death of a main character, or worse. '''''Warning: Light End Game Spoliers Ahead, however the idea of "Light" may vary from person to person!! Most of the details are not said for obvious reasons. When the user completes the game and gets the Decent Ending or higher, they will see the ending and then proceed toward the Domain, ''a sky city owned by ''The Order. ''There are various paths going upward that you can take.. *Nightmare Road *Hero Road *Champions Road *Legend Road The ''Nightmare Road ''takes the player back to the beginning of the game '''after they originally met the first two allies, thus having them go through most of the game alone'. The difficulty is extremely increased and the player loses most of their TwrCash and XP. Only for those who have beaten the game at least twice. The Hero Road ''takes the player back to the beginning section of the ''Final Chapter ''by themselves with the ''Tamra ''outfit and, if they didnt equip it to anyone other than Zexal, they would have the ''Twrmois Traditional. This actually makes the final boss somewhat more fun, with still some challenge. The Champions Road ''gives the player some final items for most classes, ''another character in the party, and takes them back to the beginning of the game at a slightly higher difficulty. The Legend Road ''has the player go to the inner depths of the ''Domain ''and explore some of its buildings and talk to its people. Here, is alot of easter eggs and most of the people talk about the development of the game and other fourth wall stuff. There are rare items to get here, and the player can choose to take the ''Legend Path ''afterward which is far beyond harder than most of the game. ''Ultimate Edition The Ultimate Edition is a version of the game that can be downloaded in Spring 2015. It comes with many extra items, bonus characters to be found, extra content, and a FULL 400+ HOURS of EXTRA CHAPTERS! Well, what is the extra hours of content, you may ask? Here is what you go through in the Ultimate Edition (in order.) *''UnVisible'' *''UnVisible: The Extra Chapters'' *''UnVisible: The Curse Spreads'' Part I *''UnVisible:'' The Curse Spreads Part II *''UnVisible: The Impeccable Project'' *''UnVisible: The Impeccable Project Extended'' All of this comes within the one copy of the game. The save file that you create from the beginning of it all, carries throughout all of the extra chapters. It is advised that you make backup saves in the other slots sometimes, just in case you or someone else accidently overwrites the save when starting a new game (Or if you save with low HP in a danger filled area.) Category:TwrWare Games